


Sunshine Boy’s Sleepy Slip Of The Tongue

by GreenJadeAnomaly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien needs a better schedule, Bonus crack at the end written a few hours before the sun came up, Gabriel shouldn’t exist, Gen, It’s itty bitty, Might make a series out of sleep deprived characters, Mom-alie, Sleep Deprived Adrien Agreste, Sleepy boi, just a short ficlet, light fluff, something short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJadeAnomaly/pseuds/GreenJadeAnomaly
Summary: Flooded with schoolwork, akuma battles, and his Father’s demands, Adrien Agreste is utterly exhausted. So when Natalie shows him a small amount kindness once again, he can’t help but be thankful to his mom. Wait, did he just say that last part out loud?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Sunshine Boy’s Sleepy Slip Of The Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> My friend: there better be some fanfiction for that out there  
> Me: If there isn’t imma make it a thing  
> Friend: Please do so I need some quality fanfic  
> ... so I hope this qualifies at “a quality fanfic”?

Eleven akumas.

That’s how many attacked this past week alone.

Add that to the countless photo shoots he’d been forced to attend, his usual fencing routine, his incredibly criticized piano practices, his makeup work for class because of said akumas and photo shoots, plus the normal workload of homework that everyone else suffers through and you have one absolutely exhausted Adrien Agreste.

_ Can’t wait till I get home from this photoshoot. Don’t think I’ve ever been so glad to have such a comfy bed. Mmmm, bed sounds real nice right now. Probably shoulda taken a nap in the car, can’t even think straight… _

“Adrien, your father wants you to know that your photoshoot for tomorrow has been rescheduled due to the weather. You may use this free time to catch up on what you’ve missed on account of previous photoshoots.”

Adrien looked at Natalie as he got out of the large vehicle with astonishment in his sleep deprived eyes and a tired but hopeful smile appearing on his lips as they walked inside the mansion.

“Really?” Timidly, the boy continued, “I actually get to sleep for the first time this week?”

“Adrien, you have been able to get some sleep in, right?” Surely this poor boy hasn’t been running himself ragged all this time. 

… right?

Rubbing the back of his neck nervously with his hand, the model replied, “I’ve been getting a little hours of sleep sometimes I suppose.”

Concern slowly started flooding the normal cooly composed assistant as she took in the slightly slurred speech and strange word choice that came from the boy with normal impeccable grammar—as was expected of him.

_ He really hasn’t been sleeping much… _

“Well, um”, Natalie started. “Adrien, I’ll try talking with your father to see if he can adjust your schedule enough for you to sleep properly. You need your energy to function well in all your activities, after all.” Adjusting her glasses, she continued, “There’s no guarantee that I’ll actually be able to do much of anything, but I’m sure that—”

The bespectacled woman was abruptly cut off by a warm mass much smaller than her engulfing her lower half.

“Thank you thank you thank you…”

The words of appreciation from the exhausted blond slowly began to trail off as he clung to the woman who he had grown incredibly fond of—and vice versa—but not before saying one last word, flashing a sleepy but happy smile, then hurrying to his room to catch up on some much needed sleep.

Minutes later, the assistant still stood in shock at the last word the precious child had spoken to her, whether his fuzzy mind realized it or not.

_ Mom. _

Smiling fondly, she found she rather liked hearing that name from Adrien.

  
  
  


Bonus (crack I wrote at 3-4am):

The sound of wood snapping reverberated throughout the mansion. Luckily, Adrien was already at school or else he would have heard the slightly concerning and slightly terrifying noises coming from Gabriel Agreste’s office. “Just _how_ _many_ akumas did you make this week?!? And just _how many_ photoshoots did you have him attend this week?!?”

The sprinting of feet could be heard on the opposite side of the large house, followed by a frantic jiggling noise and a loud thump.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ think you can just walk away, Gabriel. I’m not finished talking with you yet…”

In conclusion, Gabriel Agreste made sure that Adrien’s schedule allowed for at the very least eight hours of sleep. 

On a most definitely unrelated note, another change was made, though this one was less noticeable. A special lock was added to his office door, allowing only Gabriel to lock and unlock it using his fingerprint so he wouldn't misplace his key… again. Although it’s poor planning on the famous designer’s part that he had Natalie in charge of the entire transaction… but Gabriel would learn that at a later date.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know about you guys but I can’t think at all when I’m tired. I get all loopy and my brain transcends to another plane of existence without even telling me, ugh it’s so inconsiderate… (I say as I type this entire thing at 3 am…) So anyway—
> 
> Stay safe everyone!  
> 🍀


End file.
